gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Bran Stark
Brandon Stark, typically called Bran, is the second son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark. He has three older siblings, Robb, Sansa, Arya and one younger, Rickon. Like his siblings, he is constantly accompanied by his Direwolf, Summer, with whom he shares a strong Warg connection. He is also one of the last people alive gifted with the ability of Greensight. Appearance and Character: Bran is an extremely curious and adventurous boy. He was noted by his mother, and by his brother Robb, to have done a great amount of climbing around the walls of Winterfell and having never fallen, showing a considerable amount of bravery on his part. Like his siblings, he is also dutiful and tough-minded, but also possesses a propensity for adventure and excitement; he yearns to see far off places one day and dreams of becoming a knight, he dreamed of meeting such knights as Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard, so when his cousin came to Winterfell with Ser Oswell Whent of the Kingsguard he was excited to meet the knight. His cousin Jon fondly thinks to himself that Bran is always "stubborn and curious", and in like manner constantly wanted to join in the play of the older boys, believing himself an adult at a young age. Bran seemed to lose a bit of his childish playful side as his Warg abilities and Greensight have started to come in, seeing some of the sights he has seen has changed him to start to take things a bit more seriously, something that took his family by surprise, considering they still don't know about his Greensight abilities, just his Warg skills. Abilities: * Greensight - also called simply "The Sight", is the ability to receive prophetic visions, starting off in the form of dreams. * Warg - Bran is a warg, a human who can send his consciousness into the mind of an animal, to see through its eyes and control its body as if it were his own. Though he still needs training, Bran is inherently a very powerful warg, Bran has already become skilled at entering the mind of his direwolf Summer. ** Skinchanging with a Heart tree, a Weirwood with a face carved in it by the Children of the Forest, allows Bran (when combined with his Greensight) to have vivid visions of past, present, and future events, including those far away from himself History: Born at Winterfell at the height of summer, Bran is the second son and fourth child of Lady Catelyn Stark and Lord Eddard Stark, head of House Stark. He is named after his late uncle, Eddard's elder brother Brandon, whose death was one of the major events that led to Robert's Rebellion. Bran has three older siblings (Robb, Sansa, and Arya) and one younger (Rickon). As a child, Bran was educated by Maester Luwin and trained with weapons by the master-at-arms, Ser Rodrik Cassel. Bran enjoys exploring the castle, as he believes it allows him to know its secrets. Since he was a babe, Bran often climbed the walls of Winterfell, scaring Catelyn to death. Once, she pleaded for him to stop, and extracted a promise for him to do so, which he kept for barely a fortnight. When Bran, wracked with guilt, confessed this to Eddard, he ordered his son to the Winterfell godswood to cleanse himself, where Bran was eventually found asleep in the tallest sentinel tree. Ned then accepted his climbing, but told him to try to not let his lady mother see him. Bran loves hearing Old Nan's stories, preferring the scary ones above all else concerning the children of the forest, the Long Night, and The Others. He is also enthralled by tales of mystery knights and the Kingsguard, and asks to hear their stories over and over until their names become like music to him. Bran first started having dreams shortly after he adopted Summer, that he was Summer, the dreams became fairly recurring and it wasn't until speaking to Old Nan and a Wildling maid named Osha, that Bran realised that his dreams might be more than dreams, that he was a Warg. It took him a while but he was soon able to use this power, to Warg into Summer. He also had other dreams, stranger dreams. Bran begins to have a recurring dream in which a Three-Eyed Raven flies into the crypts of Winterfell, soon the dreams started to change, one of the dreams ended with the Three-Eyed Raven on the Weirwood Tree of the Godswood of Winterfell, before a voice told him to 'Come to Me'. So Bran woke up in the middle of night when everyone in the castle was still asleep Bran went to the Weirwood Tree, and when he touched the tree he skin changed into a Greensight Dream, where he met Ser Brynden Rivers in a dream, who explained to him that he was beyond The Wall, where he had been living under a Weirwood Tree with the Children of the Forrest, that if Bran came to him he could teach him how to really use his power. Bran reluctantly turned downed the offer for now, saying he would never be able to make it on his own and that his family would never allow it, Ser Brynden Rivers or Bloodraven as he prefers to be called, replied that he would not be alone for long and at this distance it would be hard but he will teach him all he can. So at night Bran would sneak at to the Godswood and to the Weirwood Tree, and Bloodraven would show how moments from the past. From moments from his parents childhood, to his Grandfather and Uncle's death at the hands of the Mad King, The Tourney of Harrenhal were Prince Rhaegar crowned aunt Lyanna as his Queen of Love and Beauty and many more moments from the past, some small and some large. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:House Stark Category:House Tully Category:Rivermen Category:Northmen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:The Old Gods Category:Direwolf Owner Category:Warg Category:Greensight